The Baby in the Comfort
by gungoesfirst
Summary: Brennan get's pregnant, and isn't sure who the father is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

Brennan felt as though the world was at a standstill. Breathing heavily, she pulled herself up from the messy pile on the floor and looked at the stick that was laying on the bathroom counter. She almost fell back down when she saw the tiny screen. The little possitive sign was mocking her. Visions of that night six weeks ago kept popping into her mind. That night that her and Booth had silently agreed never happened.

She was interrupted from her trance with her cell phone ringing.

"Brennan."

"We've got a case."

* * *

Pulling up to the crime scene, both partners were silent. For the past six weeks, they had avoided each other as much as possible. On one case, Brennan even assigned Wendall to go out into the field with Booth. But she was pass that. She could compartmentalize.

"Female. Approximately eight to ten years of age."

"Damn it, she was just a kid." Booth hated these cases. And even though she didn't show it, Brennan hated them even more.

"Trachea's crushed. Probably from strang-" Running off a couple of feet, Brennan emptied her stomach.

"Bones, you alright over there? You sick?" Booth looked down at the body. This was the first time Brennan felt even slightly grossed out by a body.

"I'm fine Booth. I need the body and some samples of the surrounding area sent to the lab. Also, you need to get a team out here to look for the second body."

That took Booth by surprise. "Second body?"

"Yeah." Brennan spoke, almost sadly, "These bones here, don't belong to these remains. They're smaller, belonging to a four to five year old." She told him, pointing to a femur, patella, and and tiny ilium.

Brennan felt a rush of emotions on the way back to the lab. Child murders were the worst. And that, coupled with her newfound prenancy hormones, made her want to speak to her best friend.

"Sweetie! Are you alright? You look pale." Angela greeted Brennan at the front door of the Hodgins mansion.

"Don't scream, and don't be disappointed in me." Brennan pleaded with her.

"What did you do? Did you throw away that hot dress I bought you yesterday?" Angela asked.

"I'm pregnant." Brennan had to hold her fingers over her ears when Angela gave a deafening scream. "I said don't scream."

"I just can't believe you're pregnant! Is it John's?" Angela rushed to hug her best friend. "Our babies are going to be best friends!"

"Angela, you can't possibly know that. What if they hate each other?" Brennan questioned logically. "And, Angela, I don't know who the dad is." She said the last part quietly.

"What? Did you have a one night stand with someone?"

"It could be Johns. Or it could be Booth's." Brennan's head fell down after her admission.

"BOOTH'S?" Angela screamed. "You had sex with Booth? Are you two a couple?"

"Yes, and no."

"Why no? You guys had sex! Was it everything you've dreamed of?" Angela couldn't believe this. There was a chance that Bren and Booth were going to have a baby. They finally did it!

"I don't really feel comfortable discussing the details, but John broke up with me, and Booth was there. And we were drinking. I blame the alcohol."

"Oh sweetie, don't blame the alcohol, this was bound to happen eventually. What are you going to do if it's Booth's? Are you going to tell him?" What if it was John's. That would definitely crush Booth's heart.

"No. It's my child, I have no intention of telling either man."

"Oh sweetie, you have to." Angela pleaded. "Booth will want to be there for his child. You know he'd be an amazing dad."

"Angela, if I told him that there was a chance it was his, he would be crushed if it turned out not to be. I'm only thinking about his feelings." That was her logical thought. But really she was scared. For the first time in her life, Temperence Brennan was scared.

A/N: I'm not really sure how I feel about this story line. Please let me know if you think I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

_I think I've lost my muse. Please let me know what you think, and how I can improve. Thanks._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

Hunched over her toilet five minutes before she had to be at the lab was not an ideal way for Brennan to start the day. Cursing silently, she stood up and examined herself in the mirror. In Angela's terms, she looked like crap. There were bags under her eyes, and her face was pale. What happened to that pregnancy glow that people always talked about?

She had gotten next to no sleep last night. After tossing and turning, she finally got to sleep only to be woken up with a nightmare.

She was sitting in a rocking chair, in what looked like a nursury. Looking down, there was a baby in her arms, a bottle to her mouth. Watching herself from a third person view, she could see that she was happy. There was even a small smile on her face. All of a sudden the child in her arms started crying, and she could see herself trying to calm her. Then through the door came two men who took the crying baby. In a robotic tone she heard them tell her that she was "An unfit mother." Crying, and trying to reach her baby is how she awoke.

"Hold it together." She told herself, more like pleaded with herself as she left her apartment that morning.

* * *

Sitting down at her office, after talking with Cam, Brennan pulled up Google. Alex, Alyxx, Ashlee, Aiden, Ava, Adalyn. She read from a list.

"Adalyn's nice for a girl. I could call her Addie."

"Awe, Addie's so cute!" Angela exclaimed, walking into her best friend's office.

"Angela, you scared me."

"Hey, listen, I saw Booth headed this way, and he lookes like someone just told him that hockey was no more."

"Oh, you're insinuating that he looked sad."

"Sweetie, what did you do?"

"C'mon Bones, I thought we were past this." Were Booth's words as he entered Brennan's office. "Angela." He acknowledged, as she hurried out.

"You're going to have to be more specific Booth."

"Why did you assign Clark as my forensic anthropologist? I thought we kissed and made up."

"We never kissed."

Booth sighed. She could be so damn literal sometimes.

"Do you think I would be a good mother?"

Brennan caught him off guard for only a second before he answered. "Temperance, you'd be an amazing mother. I wouldn't doubt that for a second." Brennan seemed to think about that for a few seconds. "Now Bones, what's this all about? Clark's fine, but he's no you."

"What? Of course he's not me. And I apologize, but I just can't work this case." And at that, she swiveled around in her chair, and waited for Booth to leave. She wasn't all too surprised however, when he plopped down on her couch.

They sat there like that for a few minutes, until Brennan clicked on the tab she had closed when he walked in. "What are you looking at?" Brennan, who didn't hear Booth get up from the couch, let out a small yelp.

"Nothing, Booth. Privacy please." Brennan said, pushing Booth away. Grabbing her arms from his chest, he grinned and pulled her up onto her feet. Booth broke their stare momentarily to look at the screen behind her.

"Baby names?" Suddenly the nausea, the question, all made sense. "Are you Pregnant?"

"Dr. Brennan? Oh, am I interrupting something?" Clark asked, walking into Brennan's office. He could feel the tension between the two.

"Yes." and "No." Came at the same time. "What do you need?" Brennan asked.

"I can't figure out what might have caused the perimortem fractures on this skull."

As Brennan was walking out of her office, Booth moved to stop her, grabbing her arm. "Temperance." He spoke slowly and in a deep voice.

"Seely." Was what she left him with after yanking her arm free from his grasp and walking out of his view.

Pounding on her door, Booth looked at his watch. It was too early for Brennan to be asleep. Booth hadn't seen or heard from her after she walked off earlier that afternoon, leaving him with a ton of questions.

"Bones, I am not against knocking the door down." An empty threat, he knew. His shoulder was already killing him, but why did she need to know that?

"How can I help you?" Brennan asked, opening the door, leaving her chain lock on. She was really not in a good mood to have this conversation.

"You can help me by answering my question. Bones, are you pregnant?"


	3. Chapter 3

As always, I welcome constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, although it's on my Christmas list. (fingers crossed) (; **

_"How can I help you?" Brennan asked, opening the door, leaving her chain lock on. She was really not in a good mood to have this conversation._

_"You can help me by answering my question. Bones, are you pregnant?"_

Sighing, Brennan closed the door, removed the chain, and opened it back up again. Booth took that as his invitation to move inside. Closing the door, Brennan turned to face him.

"Yes, Booth, I am."

"Whose is it?"

"I don't-"

"It could be mine?" He asked, cutting her off.

"Yes, there's a possibility."

He paced back and forth for a moment, Brennan thought he looked as if he was practicing a speech inside his head. Swiftly, he walked towards her, taking her hand in his. Brennan pulled her hand away, dismissing him with a headshake.

"I'm not proposing." Booth chuckled, realizing how that looked. He reclaimed her hand. "I'm promising you something. I'm going to be there for my child. I'm not a sperm donor, okay? That's not how this is going to work. You can fight me, but I'll be right there fighting back."

"Booth, you don't even know that it's yours." She told him with a steady voice, meeting his stare.

"I know it's mine."

"Let me guess, that'd be your gut telling you that?" She smiled.

"And you know my gut's never wrong." He grinned back.

"You're a really good father, Booth. And a really good man." She paused for a moment. "I won't fight you." She promised. He grinned his biggest, and gave her back her hand, instead wrapping his arms around her.

In spite of herself, she held him close, smiling. Almost not willing to let go. But eventually their embrace did end, and they were left in an awkward silence, before Booth left with a promise that he would see her tomorrow.

* * *

"Bones, where are you? You were supposed to meet me at Sweet's ten minutes ago. You okay?" Booth asked Brennan over the phone, while sitting in her office.

"I have a doctor's appointment Booth, I informed Dr. Sweet's of it already."

Okay, so he didn't think to go upstairs and see if the kid had heard from her. He usually just waited for her in the parking lot, and they walked up together.

"Like for the baby?"

"Yeah."

"I wanna be there."

After five minutes of arguing over whether or not it was necessery, Booth had made his way over to Brennan's doctor's office. Sitting in the chair next to her, he watched as the gel was squeezed over her stomach, and he laughed when it made a noise resembling a fart.

Brennan grabbed Booth's hand as the transducer was placed over her stomach.

"Okay, so it's too early to tell the sex, but there's the fetus.

"Baby." Booth and Brennan corrected him at the same time.

Booth was grinning like a fool by this point. Squeezing her hand, he looked at Brennan from the corner of his eyes and caught her looking at him. Dissecting him.

Brennan watched Booth. He looked so happy. As if millions of babies weren't born a day, and this was some miraculous thing. She thought about how devastated he would be if it wasn't his, when he caught her staring.

After the doctor left the room, Brennan took the paper towel he gave her, and wiped the gel off of her stomach. Entering once again, he gave her the ultrasound, which she promptly gave to Booth as they left towards their cars.

"Hungry, baby?" Booth asked.

"Don't call me baby."

"I wasn't." Booth chuckled, hoping he'd get away with it. It seemed he had when Brennan got in her car. Knocking on the window, she rolled it down.

"Diner?" He grinned his charm smile.

"I'm actually tired. I'll see you later Booth." She rolled up the window, and drove off. Heading in the opposite direction of her apartment, Booth noticed.

* * *

"I don't even know why I came here. I just, felt like it was the right thing to do." Brennan spoke aloud, sitting a little to the right of her mother's grave. "I wish I could talk to you in person, although I know that's foolish of me to do so." Tears threatening to spill, she sighed.

These visits to her mother's grave were frequent, and always left her feeling content for some reason. "You were a really good mother." She paused. "I'm going to try my best to be as good as you were."

Walking back to her car, Brennan thought of the perfect name for a little girl.

Fate.

**Yeah, so my drive lately has been lost. I apologize if that came out in this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

_There are some spoiler's for tonight's episode in my author's note at the end, so don't read that if you haven't seen the episode yet. Also, thank you for your review's, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

**Disclaimer: Booth and Brennan aren't mine. ;o That pains me.**

* * *

Stepping in her front door, Brennan smelt food. Looking around, she saw men's shoes by her door, and what looked like Booth's suit jacket. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey." Booth stepped out of the kitchen with a grin. His dress shirt's sleeves were rolled up and he had sauce all over him.

He was quite a site, and Brennan couldn't help but laugh.

"I should call the cops. Some strange man cooking in my apartment."

"I brought you some food, but then you took so long, and I ate it. So I figured I'd make you something." He grinned, walking back into the kitchen.

"Why'd you bring me food?" Brennan asked, sitting down at a barstool, leaning on her arms.

"You wouldn't go to the diner with me and you haven't eaten all day. That's not really healthy. You know, for the baby."

"Right, well that was thoughtful."

While Booth was stirring, he contemplated asking her where she went. He decided against it, she'd tell him if she wanted him to know.

"Here you go." He put a plate of spaghetti in front of her and sat down with his own.

"I thought you already ate our food." She mused.

He said nothing, just smiled as he finished the food far before she finished hers.

"I went to see my mother." She spoke, not looking at him. She said it as if she would state a simple, meaningless fact. Like the weather.

Booth smiled, "How did that go?" That was lame, how did that go? He slapped himself internally.

"Well, she didn't appear and answer my questions, but I feel satisfied."

"I'm glad."

Brennan stood up, gathering their plates, and putting them in the dishwasher. Then she set about cleaning up Booth's mess. He did a wonder to her counters.

"Can I ask you something Bones?"

"You just did."

"Right, uh. Do you want to have dinner with me sometime?"

"We just had dinner."

Come on Booth, just spit it out. It doesn't matter if she says no, you're a big boy. "No, like, ya know. A date."

"A date?"

"Yeah, you put on a smoking hot dress, I'm in my best tux. We'll go somewhere that I can't afford, but I pick up the bill anyways."

"That's illogical, why would you pick up the bill if you can't afford it?" She spoke again, before Booth could cut her off. "Nevertheless, that sounds nice."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night." She agreed.

* * *

Booth was crazy nervous while he was getting ready. She agreed pretty fast, that was odd. What if she decided that she had some paperwork, and try to get out of it? That was more like the Bones he knew.

Knocking on her door with daphodiles in his sweating hands, he tried to calm down. This was definitely not the first time he'd been at a woman's door with flowers, but it felt different. Hell, it was different.

While getting ready for this evening, Brennan had tried on all of her most beautiful dresses, and realized that they no longer fitted. Her stomach wasn't pronounced, and if you looked at her, you would just think that she had eaten too much at thanksgiving. (Not that she celebrated Thanksgiving.) But still they were too tight, so she went out and bought something new. It was a navy blue cocktail dress that flowed to her knees, and had an emphasis on her breasts.

Fixing what need not be fixed on her hair, she answered the door. Booth awkwardly handed her the flowers. "Thank you." She walked into the kitchen and retrieved a vase from her cupoard, filling it with water.

Smoothing her dress, she turned around to Booth. "Ready?"

"Yeah. You look beautiful." He smiled, still nervous.

Conversation on the drive to the restaurant was filled with an argument about why Brennan could not drive.

Pulling up to Latham Hotel, Booth opened Brennan's door for her, and handed his keys to the valet.

With his hand on the small of her back, they walked inside to the Citronelle. Booth gave his name to the hostess, who led them to a small table in the corner of the restaurant.

"Booth, how did you get reservations here in such short notice?"

"It wasn't exactly short notice." Booth told her. At that, Brennan was quiet.

After ordering, Booth asked Brennan to dance. Swaying on the dance floor, both partners were content. Brennan leaned her head on Booth's shoulder, and let him lead. "I love. Uhm, dancing with you." Booth twirled her around, and held her in his embrace. They returned to their table when they saw the waiter with their food.

"So, thought of any names?" Booth asked, nonchalantly.

"Fate, for a girl." Brennan told him with a smile. "I was thinking that if it is a boy, and it is yours, that maybe you could possibly come up with a name."

Finishing their meal, Brennan offered to pay for her half. Booth shot her a look, and Brennan laughed, already knowing what his reaction would be.

On their drive back to her apartment, Booth thought about a good boy's name. He went through his old army buddies, and finally came up with one.

"John Brantly saved my life back in Vietnam. I uh, would like to name my son after him. Brantly." Booth told her.

Brennan knew there was more to the story, but nodded, placing her hand on his arm. "Brantly's a good name."

Walking Brennan to her door, Booth was nervous once again that night. Should he try to kiss her? His questions were answered however, when Brennan grabbed his lapel's and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, yet it had to be Booth's favorite so far. Not clouded with alcohol, and not rushed.

"Thank you for tonight, I enjoyed it very much." Brennan told him, kissing him once more, and leaving him outside her apartment in a daze.

* * *

A/N: I apologized if this was rushed, but I really needed some fluff.

And about tonight's episode, anyone else wonder why Angela had to go and ruin a good moment by calling Brennan's name horrible? Also, that goofy costume? That seriously does nothing to help scientists. I'm questioning the sanity of Hart Hanson.

But the conversation about the perfect murder was cute. Booth'd never be able to catch Brennan. I'm curious about what her idea is.


End file.
